niños y dragones
by Minino Rosa
Summary: dos niños, y sus sentimientos.


Era el día del niño y él, en particular estaba muy emocionado, había hecho un regalo para el que él pensaba era el niño con los ojos más bonitos del mundo, eran tan azules que parecían hechos por el señor del hielo. Aun que era verdad que no se hablaban, con solo mirarlo le alegraba el día, y se lo demostraría dándole su regalo, era un dibujo de un dragón blanco de ojos azules, con un corazón dorado como sol en una esquina, le había hecho un cuadro con palitos de paleta y le había pegado botones de colores para adornarlo. Inclusive le había puesto un listón para que lo pudiera colgar, pero claro que al llegar a la escuela su sonrisa se borró, a pesar de que la maestra había dicho que llevaran algo hecho por sí mismos o con ayuda de sus padres, era más que evidente que casi todos llevaban regalos comprados y costosos. La mayoría eran para Seto Kaiba, quien resultaba ser el mismo niño al que él le quería regalar.

Kaiba recibía los presentes, los habría y agradecía seriamente, dulces finos, juguetes, inclusive una consola de juegos, todos querían quedar bien con él, las niñas por coquetear y los niños por ganar su amistad, Yami sintió su corazón partir, no podía competir contra los demás, abrazó su regalo y se quedó sentado en su silla muy triste.

\- ¿A quién le falta entregar su regalo?- preguntó la maestra antes de comenzar la clase.

-Yo- levantó Seto su mano, con calma sacó de su mochila una caja alargada de color morado con un lazo rojo y se puso de pie, Yami no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la caja estuvo frente a él.

-¿Es para mí? –preguntó sorprendido, no lo esperaba.

\- Sí- fue la respuesta seca del otro.

Yami de inmediato tomó el regalo y dejó el suyo en la mesa, estaba muy feliz, no le importaba qué fuera, sólo le importaba que era de su castaño, por su parte el ojiazul miró la cajita blanca que traía su compañero de clases, la tarjetita tenía su nombre, así que la tomó.

-No por favor, mi regalo es feo –dijo Yami agachando su cabeza. Pero eso poco le importó al otro y lo abrió, lo admiró por varios minutos y después se fue a sentar, con una muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro. El tricolor por su parte abrió el suyo quedó aún más enamorado del castaño, había una carta original del mago oscuro en su interior.

 **Años después**

-Señor Kaiba su colección de arte es muy asombrosa y mire que lo digo yo -dijo uno de los hombres más ricos de norte América.

-Vincent van Gogh -dijo asombrado repentinamente al reconocer la pintura original -el "Retrato del Dr. Gachet", esta pintura es una de las más caras del mundo y usted la tiene en un pasillo, si fuera mía la pondría sobre la chimenea del salón principal y la expondría como mi más preciada posesión -dijo el hombre.

-Quizá tenga razón, pero sobre la chimenea de mi salón principal está exhibida la mejor obra de arte que tengo -dijo el empresario, siempre gustó del arte y durante varias generaciones su familia había formado una gran y muy codiciada colección.

-¿Me dejaría ver su tan maravillosa obra? -si un cuadro tan majestuoso de van Gogh estaba en un simple pasillo, no quería imaginar qué belleza encontraría. Y se decepcionó totalmente, un dibujo hecho por un niño ocupaba el lugar, quiso preguntar si era una broma, pero la cara del castaño le dijo que no.

-¿Y quién es el autor? - fue lo que atinó a preguntar con algo de ironía en su voz.

-Mi esposo, cuando tenía 7 años, fue el primer regalo que me dio antes de ser novios, es el mejor regalo que me ha dado, bueno también está nuestro hijo pero él no es un dragón blanco y no es legal colgarlo -dijo el ojiazul, mientras apreciaba su regalo.

El empresario americano quiso reír con el chiste del ojiazul, pero éste se miraba tan serio, ¿le decepcionaba acaso que su hijo no fuera un dragón?, quizá… era mejor no averiguarlo y dejó el tema por la paz.

 **hola, les traigo un regalito del día del niño, un poquito atrasado, pero en fin recuerden: que el niño que se lleva dentro de cada uno de ustedes nunca muera, siempre prefieran ser un adulto inmaduro y feliz, que uno amargado y sin sueños, crecer y ser responsable no significa ser infeliz.**

 **disfruten y gracias por leer :-)**


End file.
